Thread can be quite troublesome even though it is extremely useful in many applications particularly in formation of clothing, quilting, manufacture of books, and beading. It can kink and curl resulting in knots and tangles, be difficult to pass through the eye of a needle and acquire a static charge making it difficult to control. Various compounds are known for pretreating thread prior to use to help alleviate or ameliorate some of these difficulties. Such compounds include beeswax, petroleum derived paraffins, a wide variety of silicone compounds, lubricants and stiffening agents. However, for hobbyists who wish to treat small amounts of thread immediately prior to use, a need exists for a convenient, easily portable, and inexpensive dispenser which will assure contact between the thread and the pretreatment compound. Further, those who sew to produce items for a living often find their efficiency and productivity reduced by issues relating to problematic behavior of thread as thread has a tendency to fray, kink and tangle due to static electricity as well as to stray out of the eye of the vertical needle of sewing machines.